The sky is falling and she doesn't care
by DayzedElectra
Summary: Someones changed while everyone else has stayed the same. Wouldn't suggest reading this if you're not into dark fics.
1. Not the same

_-I am the owner of nothing! Except new characters, if there are any. Cough Not a hint or anything.. -_

**Chapter One: **Not the same

"Man, fuck you buddy," yelled an extremely pissed Hermione, who was just maliciously plowed over by some fat prick who didn't seem to know the meaning of the words 'personal' and 'space.' Honestly, muggles were a nuisance, no manners what so ever.

'_What a prig,' _she thought to herself as she made her way through the large crowd that was currently rubbing against each other to senseless rapping _'Shitty music if I do say so myself' _Heavy metal and hard rock were her preference but she couldn't really get the job done without sluttish music, now could she?

This sex on the dance floor fest was taking place in one of the newer dance clubs in New York City, Hermione had a mission. It seemed to be that this would be easier than she though.

Finding her current flavor of the week, she slung an arm around his neck, playing with his inky black hair as she grinded her pelvis against his provocatively. His arms snaked around her hips quickly, his lips planting themselves at the base of Hermiones neck just under where her now straight hair ended.

Enjoying the attention, Hermione rocked her hips against his to the beating of the bass, swinging her head back wildly, a shower of her short chestnut brown hair sported with red highlights following her heads moments, seconds behind.

She sent her dance partner a slow smile, who received it with a lazy grin of his own as she pried his left arm from her waist, taking hold of his hand instead. Hermione led him to one of the clubs many dingy rooms, used mostly for whores and their line of work, and guided him to the bed. Letting go of his hand, she sat herself down on the edge of the bed, parting her legs invitingly as she beckoned him with the crook of her finger.

His chocolate brown eyes locked onto her honey, he doubted this whore even knew his name. _'She was a great dancer, she'll probably be a good fuck too.'_

He came between her thin muscular thighs, unzipping his jeans as he pulled his erect phallus through his boxers and fly. He gripped his shaft and positioned himself, rubbing his tip against her vagina's lips under her short leather mini-skirt.

'_This chick really is a whore, no panties,' _he thought to himself before all he knew was the color black.

Hermione shoved the appallingly stupid man off her person and set her rock filled purse she had just bludgeoned the muggle with down on the tile floor next to his body as she started to pat him down, looking for valuables and money.

Ever since her mother and father lost nearly all of their money gambling, Hermione had been forced to take steps of her own to keep her family going, even if it meant luring unknowing men with fake intentions and mugging them.

She dug through his pockets and freed a wallet from his jeans.

Hermione grinned to herself wickedly as she pulled out a thick wad of One hundred dollar bills and quickly shoved them down her black lacy bra.

As Hermione exited the club five minutes later, she slung her prada purse over her shoulder, moving her hips to the beat of the music.

"She's getting better," Hermiones older brother noted when she removed a large amount of money from her bra and flung ¾ of her profit on the table in front of himself and her parents, exiting the room soon after.

She slipped her stilettos off and took the stairs two at a time, flying into her room to count her total money pot. Eager to see if she could finally afford everything she would need for Hogwarts.

Hermione added the 6 One hundred dollar bills to a specific pile and whipped out her calculator from the mahogany desk drawer. She bit her lower lip in frustration as she realized she most likely wouldn't be able to afford any new robes this year.

When converted to wizarding money, Muggle money ended up being cheaper, in other words, it would take a large amount of muggle money to turn out a single wizard galleon.

She grimaced when she thought of all the money she had wasted on designer clothes and accessories. Splurging would be her downfall, maybe she had a little of her parents in her after all, they didn't much look like they were anyways.

"Fuck robes, I'll go muggle style," she muttered to herself.

Hermione, donned in hip hugger faded out jeans and a forest green tank top, was earning some very odd looks from the wizard community in Diagon Alley.

She took no notice and tucked a strand of her now shoulder length hair behind her ears, which were pierced in four different places. Not to mention she possessed a barbell in her tongue and a skull belly button ring in her navel.

"Looking good, Granger,'' a drawling voice from behind her stated coldly.

This voice was followed by a finger trailing itself down her spinal cord. Hermiones sexy pouty lips instantly twisted into a sneer as she elbowed Malfoys rock hard abs. The process hurt her about as much as it hurt him she realized too late, whispering "Fuck," under her breath, and quickly recovered.

Hermione gripped her elbow tightly and turned around, sending a hate filled glare towards Malfoy, who was too concerned with his now aching abs to take much notice.

Malfoys head instantly snapped up as she stepped closer to him, "Back off, Mudblood," he spat at her venomously.

She flinched back but immediately delivered a swift kick to his ribs, which was no entertaining parade for Malfoy, as Hermione was fitted with a pair of timberland steel toed boots. Doubtless there wasn't at least one rib broken in that area. Before leaving him with a loving comment she spat on him.

"Not this year, asshole."

After the incident with Malfoy, she had decided it would be best to avoid Harry and Ron, they weren't ready for the changes she had gone through anyhow, which she convinced herself of as she made her way through the small crowd that had gathered to view the little 'talk' between 'friends.'

In all actuality, she really was much different, and those who passed by her, whom had known her from Hogwarts, could tell just by the way she swung her hips as she walked that something was off, she wasn't the same bookworm.

Her body had finally filled out in all the right places, her hips daring any man to set their hands at the curves of them. She wasn't lacking a full bosom either, but the most startling changes to her appearance were her face and her hair.

Hermiones usually dark brown eyes were now a lighter shade, you could almost call it honey, but there was a hint of chocolate mixing in. Too bad there wasn't much sweet about her anymore.

Her childhood plumpness had faded away from her face, revealing high cheekbones and full lips that seemed to beg to be kissed.

She glanced at her reflection in the window of Flourish and Botts, smiling as she noted to herself _'I'm quite the knockout.'_

Her looks weren't her most drastic change of all. It was her new found personality that would later shock the student and teacher population of Hogwarts.

'_You don't come out of my line of work without scars' _she thought grimly, a dark look taking place upon her features as she finished her purchases and floo'd back to her home.

"This'll be your last hit before you go back to 'school', lets make it worth remembering."

Hermione and her older brother who himself was quite attractive, though didn't much look like her, danced their way to the middle of the large crowd. Her brother had apparated them to a club in San Francisco, California this time and she had to admit, the men here looked rich for the picking.

She winked at John and made her way back to the bar, ordering a water for herself when she reached it and brushed up against the man sitting at the bar as she leaned forward to grab hold of her drink.

He glanced at her and sent her a fleeting smile whilst she sat herself down on the stool next to him and took in his appearance, her eyelids covering half her eyes making her look seductive.

Bile almost rose to her throat at the thought of even touching this disgusting creature. Not only was he extremely un-appealing to the eye, he could compare his weight to a small elephant.

"What's your name sugar?" Hermione asked the man, who was most likely five years older than her.

He blushed and stated "Chris," clearly.

'_Aww, we've got a shy one on us,' _Hermione gave him a full on grin, causing the man to nearly cream himself where he sat.

She didn't know this club nearly as well as she knew the one back in NY, but figured that a back alley would be good enough to get the job done. Hermione expected John to be trailing them and apparate her back home immediately when she finished. _ 'Hopefully I won't have to go very far with this.'_

The prospect of seeing yet another penis didn't excite her very much at all, especially this mans. The beginning of Dip it Low by Christina Milian blasted on the speakers as she led him to the exit.

Unbeknownst to her, am almost white-haired blonde 'person' was eyeing the pair as they departed. The blonde lazily followed them, too bored with his partner, and very curious.

"Oh baby I want this so bad."

"Me too honey, me too." Hermione lied as his plump hands ran down her body.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thanks baby, you too."

"I've never done this before.."

"Its alright honey, you being so.. Handsome.." she cringes and finishes, "Makes up for it."

He blushed and admitted, "No ones ever thought so before.."

"How could that be?" she asked in false wonder, wanting desperately to hit this bloke and run as quick as she could. She felt she was about to be sick.

This shit was beginning to annoy her, more movement of the body, less movement of the lips was how she preferred to get this done.

Cold gray eyes watched Hermiones every move, ears catching every syllable of the conversation, a smile graced the lips of the mystery person.

The eyes were forced to widen slightly as they witnessed Hermione deliver a hard punch to the fat mans jaw, followed by a knee that connected to his balls, and another punch, this time at his temple, that rendered the man unconscious.

The lips that belonged to the same cold eyes twitched to a smirk, he never thought Granger had it in her. Bloody muggles are idiots if they fall into random women, especially unattractive men that are 'wanted' by very attractive women.

As Hermione dug through the overly obese mans clothing, the owner of the cold eyes and smirking lips stepped his 6'2" frame out of the shadows. His muscular arms crossed themselves over his chest as he looked expectantly at the young woman in front of him.

"Interesting Granger, very interesting."

**End of Chapter One**

_Oh yes folks, and I leave you with a semi-cliffy. Semi because if you don't know who the 'mystery man' you're a dolt, but how will she react? What's lie will she dish out and how will she make sure he tells no one?_


	2. Difficult

_-Know nothing, own nothing, blah blah. Reviews would be nice. Props to Amy Lee for the lyrics.-_

**Chapter Two: **Difficult

Hermiones head shot up for only a second before John swept her up in his arms and quickly apparated them out of the area. Unfortunately, she only got a quick glance at the stranger.

'Damn, my Rolex!' John gritted his teeth, amazed at his own stupidity, he'd get it back when next he visited.

They appeared in front of the Granger residences front door, both breathing heavily as John unwrapped his arms from around the lithe body of his 'baby sister.' "Who was that?" asked Hermione.

"I have no fricken' clue, he knew who you were, we'll have to be more careful."

Hermione nodded and looked down and her steel toed boots, "That voice.. It sounded so familiar, but I just cannot seem to place my finger on it," her thin brown eyebrows drew together in frustration.

"Just forget about it, did you get the money kiddo?" he asked, still pissed at himself for his forgetfulness, but not wanting to seem angry.

"You know it," she told him, a grin playing across her lips as she reached her hand down the front of her tank top and pulled out a large amount of money.

"Christ, I should have known your tits weren't that big," joked john, earning a quick slap on the arm from his sister.

Platform 9 ¾ really hadn't changed at all from the first year she attended Hogwarts. There were still semi-confused muggle parents milling around, trying to figure out where the train was and getting nowhere. Hermione chuckled to herself as she showed one set of muggles and their first year child the secret of platform 9 ¾.

Immediately when Hermione appeared onto the platform, she spotted her two best friends, whom of which had both gone through growth spurts, looming at her educated guess of 6'1". The girls are going to be crawling all over them this year, she noted.

Hermione let herself take in their full appearances before making her way over to them.

Harry was first, his black hair was still just as messy, but that was always sexy. The 'I just woke up look' was the in thing for guys and he didn't even have to try at it. To stand out against his raven black hair, his emerald eyes glinted through his black frame glasses, scanning only with the watchful ability a seeker could manage.

She caught herself as she noticed she was checking out her best friend and liking what she saw. _'Look at those muscles..' _He was still lean, but his muscles complimented his form very well. She would no doubt love running her hand down his abs.

'_Cut it out Hermione' _she demanded of herself.

Her honey blonde eyes drifted next to Harry, to his partner in crime, Ronald Weasley.

She couldn't deny that she loved playing with his shock of red hair, through the years she'd known him, which was currently spiked up. He didn't appeal to her as Harry had, but his build was exactly the same as his and his best attribute in her opinion, was the slow, lazy smile he rewarded the few girls he admired, Hermione being on this list received the smile often.

Satisfied with her once over on the boys, twice over in Harry's case, she made her way past her fellow students and stood idly next to Ron, waiting to see if they would recognize her.

"Oi Ron, shouldn't Hermione be here by now?" Harry asked, seeming worried as he ruffled his hair, a nervous gesture since childhood, unknowingly.

"Knowing her she's already in a compartment, nose in the book mate."

Harry let out a hearty laugh that was silenced by a pinch at his arm.

"Not funny Ronald," Hermione replied to his play at a joke heatedly.

"Hermione?" both boys questioned at the same time.

She rolled her eyes, "Who else would it be? Does anyone else go around pinching 'The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

At mention of the pinch he earlier received, Harry scowled and rubbed at his arm. "Last I knew, our Mione didn't come with a bajillion of piercings."

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, 'bajillion' isn't even a word."

The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle, a sign to all that they would have only a few minutes to finish boarding. Hermione, Ron, and Harry gathered their things and started to board, Harry and Ron lagging behind a bit, enjoying the sway of Hermiones hips.

They gave each other pointed looks when they caught the other viewing Hermiones newly grown assets. _'This might be a long year' _Harry sighed heavily as he watched Ron watching Hermione.

"Why didn't she tell us she was head girl?" Ron asked Harry, who had just seen the gold glint of her badge as she boarded the train.

"Couldn't tell you mate."

The trio had found a compartment and discussed their summers. Hermione was mostly silent during this discussion, opting to stare blankly out the window and make up random lies about how great everything was at home.

As the group settled into a comfortable silence, Hermione took out her muggle CD player, earning an odd look from Ron and a grin from Harry, who followed suit.

She hit the play button, drowning out Rons questions at the device.

The opening to Tourniquet by Evanescence blasted into her headphones after the 10 second almost silence of the very beginning.

_I tried to kill the pain,_

_But only brought more.._

_So much more._

**:Flashback:**

When Hermione had found out about the money issues, her parents had first wanted to put her on the streets, selling her body.

After a few weeks of whoring herself around, her elder brother couldn't stand to see Hermione walking around lifeless, broken of pride. Their parents seemed not to notice, or just not care. Unknown to them, Hermione stored half her profit's away and developed an unhealthy addiction. Oxycontin.

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

John was quick to notice this and suggested to their parents a new idea, they would lure ignorant muggles into thinking they would be able to lay with Hermione and when the job came to be done, Hermione would somehow render the male, or female, unconscious and steal their money.

Their parents deemed that idea more profitable and informed Hermione of how things were to be. However, they chose a time when Hermione was heavily under the influence of the addictive painkiller. Luckily she hadn't been taking the pills for more than a few days.

_My god, _

_My tourniquet._

_Return to me salvation._

Things returned to normal, if you could call it that, after a week or so. For the rest of the summer John and his baby sister Hermione would visit clubs around the U.S. so as not to be recognized in England, and lure rich and stupid men into her clutches.

In all actuality, John wasn't her brother at all, but they were related in a way she would later find out. Their parents and Hermione had no idea, due to heavy use of memory charms. Truth be told, he had only been living with them for a few years. After all, what are the odds two muggle parents would turn out two magical children?

John knew Hermione was suffering here, he would do anything for her if he could, but at the moment it just wasn't an option.

Meanwhile Hermione longed for the shelter of Oxycontin. Longed for the numbness.

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

She knew that when school ended, she would only be forced to come back and continue that life. There seemed to be no escape.

_I long to die._

**:End Flashback:**

Tears brimmed her eyes when the song came to a close, she lowered them and stared at her CD play for the rest of the train ride, not really listening to the music, but not thinking. She was in a whole different place.

When Hermione snapped the large headphones over her ears, Harry was bombarded with questions from Ron, almost laughing at his innocent ignorance at muggle devices.

"It's a CD player."

"What the world? What's a SeeDee Player?"

Harry took his Slayer CD out of the Portable player. "This is a disc."

He looked to Ron for any hint of understanding, Ron only motioned for him to continue the explanation, clearly fascinated.

"What's it do Hare?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, see you place the disc into the player and close the lid," Harry demonstrated, "then you hit this arrow shaped button and music plays."

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron.

"You can try it if you'd like."

Harry handed over the headphones and player to Ron, who had immediately followed Hermiones example and snapped them over his ears. Harry hit play and searched for a certain song, his favorite.

Ron's eyes turned to saucers as the intro to 'Bloodline' by Slayer came onto the headphones, Harry could clearly hear the guitar even if he was a foot away from Ron.

'_Must be hell on his ears' _Harry grinned as this thought crossed his mind.

Ron pulled the headphones down to his neck and looked over to Harry, excited as though it were to be his first time having sex. "Can you get me a SeeDee player Harry? Mate? Buddy-O-Mine?"

Harry's grin only spread across his face as he shook his head in wonder "Sure Ron, I'll see what I can do.

**End of Chapter**

_So what do you think boys and girls? Bet you hated that I didn't write a confrontation between Hermione and the mystery person. ;)_


End file.
